


it would be you

by jognisaweeb



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, depressed python, in love python, lmaooo idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jognisaweeb/pseuds/jognisaweeb
Summary: Python took a deep breath, before turning towards Forsyth. “He would be like you.”Forsyth asks a crazy question.Python has an answer.





	it would be you

**Author's Note:**

> here have this really late valentines day fiction good job jogn
> 
> yo yo yo!! its been a while since i posted a fiction! i promised myself to write more fictions and, well, clearly that didn't happen ^^;
> 
> well life happened though and i kind of distanced myself from fire emblem and writing cause of school and new hobbies whoopsie  
> but i really want to try writing more often again!!
> 
> anyways yeah im not sure if im 100% confident with this fiction, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!!

Python sighed heavily, walking up the long hill before him. He let his mind drift off, focusing on the rustling trees and the rocks crunching beneath his feet as the small village below and golden sun at the horizon came into view. He took a second to take in the scenery before shifting his vision to the figure in front of him, who was stretching their arms out.

“Ahh…nothing quite like the view from the crest of a hill!” He turned to Python, who was already sitting on one of the rocks, resting his chin on his hand. “Wouldn’t you agree, Python?”

“Yeah, whatever you say, Forsyth,” Python replied nonchalantly.

“Oh, Python. Can you at least try to look a little positive?”

Python looked back at Forsyth, expression clear on his face. Forsyth frowned. “…I suppose not?”

Python sighed. He really wasn’t in a positive mood.

It was Valentine’s Day today. To other individuals, it would seem like the perfect day to express their love to a significant other. But when that someone is your best friend, expressing your emotions doesn’t seem as simple.

Most of the day had been watching others pair up with their valentines. There were no battles, as it was decided that there would be a full day break today. After all, it was Valentine’s Day. Python definitely didn’t like that logic, but he wasn’t one to pass on a day without battle.

Forsyth pointed a finger towards the village. “Ah, looks like Lukas has company!” Python raised a hand to cover the setting sun, squinting his eyes to get a better view of the village. He soon found the man in red, a surprised expression on his face as the figure beside him handed Lukas a small, red letter.

Forsyth curled up his hand into a fist, placed in on his chest, closed his eyes and breathed in. “Oh my, isn’t that sweet? Valentine’s Day really is a blessing.” Python rolled his eyes at Forsyth’s exaggeration. Lukas undoubtedly must have had more letters similar to that coming to him throughout the day. After all, he was quite the admirable one.

Python stared at the ground. He wished he was confident enough to write a letter of his own to Forsyth. Maybe that would have been easier than choosing to tell him while they were alone. Then again, he felt that confronting him rather than conveying his emotions through a dull piece of paper was the greater choice. He shook his head to get rid of the foolish thought of writing a letter.

They both sat there in silence, the sound of the gentle wind filling the atmosphere. Python thought it would be the best time to say something, but he could not build up the courage to speak. He battled with the thought, trying to convince himself to talk.

It was then that Forsyth began to talk to Python, sparking up a small conversation. Python cursed at himself quietly for not saying anything, though continued to converse with his best friend.

Their small talk ranged from battle strategy to Python and his pessimism, as well as Forsyth working alongside Clive. Python felt himself relax a bit as he immersed himself into their little chat.

“I had a little conversation with one of the individuals in Alm’s little group of friends. I expected some talk about the battles to come, but instead I was greeted with talk of her ‘undying love’ for Alm!” Forsyth sighed. “I attempted many times to free myself from the conversation, only to be pulled back into her continuous talk of Alm!”

Python smirked. “Oh? And tell me, big ol’ lieutenant Forsyth, how does that differ from your obsession with Sir Clive?”

Forsyth’s eyes widened in embarrassment over the unexpected response. “W-what are you implying? I-I simply just have immense respect for Sir Clive! In n-no way am I as, err-“

Python chuckled as Forsyth struggled to find the words. He smiled as he thought of the things about Forsyth that he seemed to love.

Their conversation began to die down after that. A few more words were said before it fell back into the complete silence from before. Finally finding the confidence, Python took a deep breath. He bit his lip and swallowed hard. “Forsy-“

“Oooh, look over near the village.”

There goes his second chance.

Python again turned towards the direction that Forsyth was pointing at, noticing the two males sitting together.

“Well, it’s not every day that you see two guys sharing their feelings.”

Python froze. “What do you mean? You think that’s a bad thing?”

“No, no, I think it’s nice! I didn’t mean it in a rude way.”

Forsyth took a short look at the two males before speaking.

“Say, Python?”

The blue-haired male looked up. “Hmm?”

“Let’s say you were interested in another male. What would he be like?”

Python felt his chest tighten. What kind of crazy question was that?

‘ _You,_ ’ he whispered underneath his breath, barely audible.

Forsyth did not hear. He was still looking out towards the sun, awaiting an answer.

Python took a deep breath, before turning towards Forsyth. “He would be like you.”

Forsyth turns to face Python in the eye, but Python looks away in embarrassment. They stay silent for what seems like an eternity until Python hears a long laugh come from Forsyth. Stunned, he turns back and sees the same smiling Forsyth he sees every day.

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? It’s because you see me as your best friend, right?”

‘ _No, it’s more than that._ ’ But the words don’t escape his mouth.

Python looks down, defeated. “Um, yeah. I guess.” The words come out soft, but still loud enough for Forsyth to hear.

“…Right. Well, we should start heading back!”

Forsyth begins to walk back down the hill, and for a split second, Python can see the pain in his eyes.

…What was Forsyth trying to say?

Python stands still, on the top of the hill, breathing in the cold air. Looks like he lost his chance at expressing himself. He doesn’t know when the next opportunity will come.

Python shakes his head. ‘ _Maybe someday._ ’

Keeping his head high, he begins to follow Forsyth down the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> idk either
> 
> the idea popped in my mind so it happened lmao  
> i tried to make it work but yeah this is the end result  
> seems a little rushed to me tbh
> 
> a part of it is inspired by a scene in a book i read a while ago, though i think i forgot the name. whoops
> 
> also forsyth and python for a change?? i actually think i might write another valentines day fiction with lukas and python (even if this fiction was five days late SMH) cause you know thats my true otp
> 
> thanks for reading!! feedback and constructive criticism would be appreciated!


End file.
